Episode 357 (7th July 1988)
Plot Lou forces herself out of the house to go and stay away from the Square for a few days. Pete tells Kathy he hates how she dresses for work; they argue just before Pete drives Lou out of the Square and spends the night away. Willmott-Brown faces another setback in seeing his children when his ex-wife tells him he can see them more if he pays more maintenance. Arthur continues to have a difficult time in the shop. Sohail shows Arthur up in front of Pauline which does not help the situation. Ali and Mehmet struggle to run the café effectively together, which causes Cindy, Donna, Ian and Rod to walk out. Darren is given a warning by Frank when he walks into The Vic. Simon serves Ingrid and flirts with her at the same time in The Dagmar. Diane and Ricky are invited by Ian to Simon's party; Frank tells them they cannot go, but Diane tells Ricky she is going to go, so Ricky says he will too. Pauline makes Simon a birthday cake. Ali and Mehmet visit the wine bar to try and get a gambling session downstairs, but Den and Joanne pretend they do not allow gambling on the premises to cover-up what goes on. Pete phones Kathy and tries apologising to her for their earlier row. The noise from The Dagmar drowns Pete's apologies out, so he gives up trying. Ali and Mehmet gamble in The Vic instead; Frank warns them he will kick them out if they gamble for large sums of money. Willmott-Brown closes The Dagmar early to spend time with Kathy. She tells him she should head off as she is staying with Arthur and Pauline, so they will wonder where she has gotten to. Willmott-Brown persuades Kathy to stay and have a drink with him. He takes her upstairs and makes her comfortable. Diane and Ricky sneak out the back of The Vic. Willmott-Brown opens champagne with Kathy as the pair talk through their recent personal troubles. He begins to get comfortable around Kathy and flings his arm around her. Kathy gets uncomfortable and tries to leave. Willmott-Brown apologises and persuades her to stay. He then puts himself down so she will compliment him. He takes her compliments as though she fancies him and wants to sleep with him; he grabs her waist and forces her into a corner as she frantically tries to pull away. Den leaves the wine bar with Joanne and sees Willmott-Brown running away a few minutes later. He walks into The Dagmar and upstairs to find a traumatised Kathy bundled in the corner of the room. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Michelle - Susan Tully *Joanne - Pamela Salem *David - Christopher Reich *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Darren - Gary McDonald *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Duncan - David Gillespie *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ingrid - Caroline Redl *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Waiting room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Café Osman *Strokes Wine Bar *The Dagmar - Upstairs flat *Unknown street's phonebox Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I know what you came up here for tonight Kathy. I'm not that stupid.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes